The Underworld's Masked Hero
by Feeruk
Summary: Naruto is nothing more than an intelligent and popular student at Kuoh Academy...as far as most people are aware, anyway. After being seen fighting a Fallen Angel who had just 'killed' one of the Academy's most perverted students, his secrets slowly begin to unravel. How will life at Kuoh Academy be changed with Naruto's presence? God-like Naruto. Large Harem. Sekirei/DxD Peerage.
1. Suck it, Ero-Sennin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. This is merely a piece of fiction being made without profit. **

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_(Please Read)_

**Warnings:****God-like! Ageless! Intelligent! Mature-ish Naruto. Implanted Rinnegan. Several Sekirei and a few Hellsing Ultimate crossover characters. Large Harem. Relatively heavy canon storyline. Lots of clichés. Crack-ish at times. **

**This is unashamedly a God-like Naruto fiction that will likely make him come across as at least somewhat Gary Stu-ish. That being said, however, he will very rarely take a fight completely seriously and will instead mess with most opponents in a manner similar to early Tobi or Kakashi during the bell test. The 'badass' fights will only come later in the series. If you don't like that sort of thing, this is your warning. **

**Pairings:****Rias, Akeno, and Grayfia will be the primary romantic focuses with one or two other potential DxD ladies later on as well. Naruto will also be coupled with several characters from Sekirei, but as he's been romantic with them for quite some time, they won't have a progressing romance – but rather a pre-existing one. Issei will be paired with Asia and possibly get a small harem of his own, but it will have little if any development on-screen. **

**It's also worth noting here and now that Naruto will not be 'stealing' anyone's wife/girlfriend/lover. Millicas will still exist, but Grayfia won't be his mother nor will she ever have been romantically involved with Sirzechs.**

* * *

**The Underworld's Masked Hero**

**Chapter 1: Suck it, Ero-Sennin**

* * *

Despite the vast, _vast_ quantity of differences that existed between four primary factions of Earth – Humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels – there are also a small number of similarities among them all.

The desire for love, at least in some sense, is a perfect example of such a similarity that is shared. A desire for power is another. Yet another is that they all have their own stories to tell regarding 'good' and 'evil.' As such, each faction also has its own heroes and villains that they subsequently honor or vilify.

Among Devils in particular, one of the biggest heroes that they honor is someone they refer to as 'The Underworld's Masked Hero.' During the Civil War that erupted in the Underworld, there was a time after its initial instigation when the rebels had found themselves nearly on the brink of defeat. They simply had fewer soldiers, fewer supplies, and lower morale than the army and leaders that they opposed. Many of the Devils they had thought would support them, out of self-preservation more than anything, had instead elected to remain neutral between the two inner-factions that fought for control.

Then, Sirzechs Gremory – the man who later became Sirzechs Lucifer and leader of the Underworld – brought in outside aide in the form of one man. It was this one man, alongside Sirzechs and the other three Devils who would later take up positions as the new Maou, who then quickly turned the tides of the Civil War and eventually overthrew the old Devil leadership.

Not much was known about the masked man, and what _was_ known was hardly useful since it was obvious to any competent Devil alive at the time that he had been altering his appearance despite the fact that he had a mask on, but there were a few things about his appearence that became rather iconic as the stories about him were told time and time again.

The first iconic item was the mask he had always been seen wearing. It resembled an orange spiral which hid his entire face from view save for a hole for his right eye to see through. The second item was the eye that was visible within said hole – an eye with a light-purple Sclera, no noticeable iris, and black rings encircling a tiny pupil in the center. Upon said rings were a series of small black tomoe markings, though only the most detailed story-tellers would actually include that description in their tale. The third item was the blade he had worn upon his left hip – a short nodachi in a black sheath with a blade made to match. Finally, and perhaps the most iconic of all the items, was the tri-pronged kunai he had frequently been seen both fiddling _and_ fighting with.

The man, despite his true appearance and name remaining unknown to the public, was quickly built up into a legend after the war that was told to the young Devils whom were fortunate enough to not experience the horrors that such an event can cause. His tale grew so popular that, eventually, a statue was created of his masked appearance alongside Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium - a statue that still stands in the Underworld to this very day to honor them all.

Little did one little red-headed Devil girl realize while growing up while being told stories of the man that, for her and two of the closest people in her life, the masked man would become far more than just a legend.

* * *

**(Park Fountain)**

"Say…Issei-kun?" A voice that sounded far too sweet to be true asked in order to get the teen's attention. "Do you think you could do me a favor to commemorate our first date?"

Said teen was, of course, none other than Hyoudou Issei - otherwise commonly referred to as one of the 'Perverted Trio' of Kuoh Academy. Having just finished with what was, in his opinion, a spectacular first date; he was all too happy to smile and nod despite his slight nervousness at the unfamiliar situation.

'_Is this it? Am I finally going to get my first kiss? What if it leads to more than that though? Maybe I'll finally get to see some oppai, hehehe.' _

"Of course Yuuma-chan, what kind of favor is it?"

His date for the evening, a rather attractive schoolgirl that had introduced herself as Amano Yuuma, merely smiled as she tilted her head to the side and rewarded the boy with a small smile as she took a few slow strides towards him. As she did, despite her rather cute and innocent appearance before-hand, a dangerous glint shined in her eyes as she glanced into Issei's own.

"Could you please die for me?"

The heavy blush that had been evident on Issei's face a moment ago suddenly vanished as his eyes widened slightly in shock. However, after a moment, he chuckled nervously as he raised a pinky and quickly gave his ear a pseudo cleaning of sorts.

"…Ahaha, I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Could you repeat that please?"

Without any sort of hesitantation, the girl quickly brought her lips next to the teen's ear – close enough to make him shiver slightly at feeling her warm breath hitting his vulnerable flesh.

"Could you die for me, please?" The woman repeated in a tone that varied drastically from the innocent one she had been using a few moments ago. Instead of a cute voice to go with the girl's appearance, it now held the tone of someone who had every intention of committing some despicable deed in the immediate future and sounded much more mature than it had been for their entire date.

Before Issei could have time to properly take in what he had just heard, the black-haired beauty quickly took a few steps back and giggled in a rather sinister manner as her clothes were suddenly shred. Despite the rather ominous atmosphere that the woman's transformation was temporarily giving the immediate area, his blush from before returned viciously as a bit of drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth at the sight of a naked woman in front of him.

'_Oppai, __**actual **__oppai! I've finally seen real oppai! No, no! This isn't the time for that!'_

Taking a step back, he quickly found himself landing ass-first on the stone pavement beneath him as the woman before him changed. She grew a bit taller and took in a bit more of a mature appearance in terms of her facial and body structure. A new set of black clothing also appeared as if it had been dripped across her body in ink – an outfit consisting of nothing other than leather-like straps around her breasts, a thong held around her hips by a series of thin straps, gloves that ran up her arms with small chains hanging from them, sizable shoulder-guards, and thigh-high boots.

However, her choice in attire and relatively moderate body transformations were not the largest change in her appearance. No, that honor would certainly belong to the pair of black-feathered wings that sprouted from her upper-back.

'_W-W-Wings?' _Issei thought in shock as his eyes widened to the size of saucers for more than one valid reason. _'What in the Hell?' _

"Although it was short-lived, playing out the innocent lovey-dovey thing with you was actually kind of fun," the woman began in her new, mature-sounding voice. "I'll be sure to take care of this lovely gift you got for me," she continued as she raised her left hand and closely examined the pink scrunchie the teenage boy had bought for her not even an hour ago.

'_What…what's going on?!" _Issei continued thinking as he saw the woman extend her hand and a red light solidify in her palm to create what almost appeared to be a spear of sorts.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?"

"So, please die!"

_SCHLINK_

Issei clutched at his abdomen in a rather futile attempt to cease the large flow of blood that spewed forth after being stabbed by the spear.

"My apologies, but you were a threat to our existence. If you want to blame someone for this, then blame God for planting a Sacred Gear inside of a weak body like yours," the busty woman stated after dismissing her weapon and stepping back to seemingly admire her fresh kill.

"Or, y'know, he could blame it on the Fallen Angel that stabbed him in the gut," a voice stated in a mocking tone from atop the fountain behind the busty woman – something that caused her to jump back towards Issei and immediately summon another spear of light out of reflex.

Glancing upwards quickly, her eyes landed on the teen that had spoken to her so brazenly. He stood at around six feet tall and, judging by his face and body, looked as if he was in his later teens. Spiky locks of blond hair covered his scalp with two chin-length bangs hanging down and framing his face – giving him a somewhat 'wild' look when coupled with the three distinct whisker marks on either of his cheeks.

However, despite the fact that all those details could be considered eye-catching, what _really_ drew anyone's attention on his face was the large scar that traveled from just below the center of his hairline to the right side of his jaw. It could also be assumed that it also traced over his right eye seeing as a black eyepatch concealed it from view and wrapped around his head with a moderately-sized strap.

Finally tearing her gaze away from his face, the Fallen Angel glanced downwards and quickly took in his apparel while looking for signs of any weapons he might have been holding or concealing. The blond was currently clad in a skin-tight black shirt that seemed to function as a second skin as evidenced by how it outlined his incredibly toned abdominal and pectoral muscles. However, any muscle in his arms was hidden from view by the unzipped black hoody with an orange in-seam that he wore over the shirt.

Traveling downwards from there, the teen wore a pair of loose-fitting black pants that was held up at his waist with a simple orange belt as well as a pair of black sneakers that had orange laces. It appeared rather obvious that the guy liked black and orange. The final thing worth note was the fact that he wore a simple gold ring upon his left ring finger - the only reason that it was even noticed being due to the slight gleam of sunlight that was reflected off of it.

While the busty woman was busy taking in his appearance, she failed to notice the bright red magic circle that was now slowly forming in the middle of the air beside her.

"Well hello there~," the Fallen Angel cooed in a seductive tone. "Will you please come down here and die for me too?"

"You know, trying to seduce me to come to you _without_ the deadly light spear in your hand would probably be far more effective," the blond commented as a comically animated beat of sweat dropped from his brow. "Regardless of that though," he began as he hopped down from the top of the fountain to the ground in front of the Fallen Angel, "I can't exactly let you walk away unscathed for trying to kill the kid there."

"Oh, is that so~?" Raynare drew out with a giggle that seemed as if it promised pain. "And what, pray tell, are you going to do about it?"

"Ah, well, I didn't want to have to do this…but I guess you leave me no choice…" the blond stated as he reached his hand to the side and a small quantity of energy radiated from his hand. After a momentary pause, a small plume of smoke appeared before he was seen brandishing his weapon of choice.

"Ha…Haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raynare, the woman's real name, laughed hard enough for small tears to form in the corner of her eyes at the sight. "Y-Yo…You're going to fight _me_ with _**that**_?" She asked while obviously struggling to keep her laughter under control as she stared at the metal ladle he was now holding.

"I see you underestimate the power of this weapon as I once was foolish enough to do," the blond commented as a rather sadistic-looking smile crept across his lips. "Well then, allow me to remedy that problem for you just as my dear wife did for me."

With nothing further, his body slowly began to sink into the ground without any sign that it was doing so. Raynare, seeing it as an opportunity, quickly chucked the spear of light at him only to have it pass through his body and strike the fountain behind him as if he wasn't even there to begin with.

"Missed me~" The blond drew out mockingly as his entire body slipped underground. As he did so, Raynare summoned another light spear into her palm as he head darted around to look for any sight of him. Her guard only slipped after about a thirty seconds had passed and her senses finally picked up on the fact that a magic circle was hovering in the air and was now glowing as someone began to come through it.

'_Shit,' _she thought as her eyes widened marginally. _'Dealing with Devils right now is a bad idea, I need to get out of here.' _

The busty woman was stopped from her inner-musings, however, as the ground in front of her erupted and the blond jumped up in front of her. With widening eyes, her reaction time wasn't good enough to do anything but let her watch as the teen reached the apex of his ascent before swinging the ladle he held down in an arc.

"**Ninpo: Mogura Tataki no Jutsu!" **(Ninja Art: Whac-A-Mole Jutsu) Naruto exclaimed as he smashed the bottom curve of his ladle into the top of the Fallen Angel's cranium. As he did so, Raynare's eyes rolled upward momentarily as she struggled to not fall to her knees at the force of the blow.

"Point for me!" Naruto shouted excitedly before his body seemed to finally succumb to gravity's demands and he fell…right back into the ground without a trace.

"Fucking Hell," Raynare swore as her free hand – the other still occupied by a light spear – rose up to her skull and gently applied pressure to the area that had been struck. "What in the _fuck_ was that? No human can hit that hard!"

It was at this point that a beautiful teenage girl with crimson hair that fell to her calves came through the magic portal entirely, though the Fallen Angel remained blissfully unaware of this fact as she tried to deal with the pain from the blow she had received. The red-head's brow rose in confusion at the presence of the busty woman still present and glancing around as if she was fighting someone, so she elected to hover mid-air and assess the situation before making a move.

Suddenly, Raynare spun around as the ground behind her sounded as if it was being disturbed. Without any hesitation, she stabbed her light spear into the ground with a maniacal grin on her face upon thinking she had gotten him. Said grin vanished, however, as the blond then jumped up from the ground to her left.

"Missed me~!" He shouted still in his overly-excited voice before slamming his ladle down on her cranium on the exact same spot he had already done so previously. "Point!"

"Fuck you!" The busy woman exclaimed as she tried to stab the spot he had disappeared into the ground again after recovering from the blow again.

"I might let you later if you're a good girl, Datenshi-chan," the blond's voice stated clearly from underground – causing said woman to shout wordlessly in rage and frustration.

* * *

The red-headed girl, meanwhile, remained in the air and watched for the next minute as the blond continuously popped up and smashed the Fallen Angel in the cranium with a ladle. More surprising than the fact that he was taking on a Fallen Angel as if it were a joke was the fact that she was well aware of who the blond was.

He was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, one of Kuoh Academy's best and most popular students even if he didn't seem to linger around most other people when he was given the option. He was also referred by many female students as 'The Knight of Kuoh' due to the scar on his face and his wild-yet-attractive appearance. He had also earned the title, at least in-part, due to how polite he was to others, especially women, despite the fact that he seemed to avoid them most of the time.

Yet, despite her own search among academy students for skilled individuals to join her peerage, his name had never really stood out apart from the rest aside from his top-notch grades and athletic ability. She couldn't exactly fault herself for not seeing anything as, even at this moment, he seemed to exude absolutely no magical energy whatsoever.

'_What in the world are you, Uzumaki-san?' _she thought to herself as she continued spectating what was happening to the Fallen Angel while only letting her eyes momentarily flicker over to the dying form of Issei. _'…And just how strong are you?' _

* * *

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ Raynare shouted in rage as she now had a several smaller bumps stacked on top of one another growing out from her cranium. "Come out and fight me like a fucking man already!"

"Hmmm….naaaaah~" The blond's taunting voice responded to her from underground. "But, I think you are right about that being enough for now. I think I've taught you a rather splendid lesson in humility."

"Tch, coward!" The Fallen Angel declared as her wings sprouted from her shoulders after waiting for a few more moments for him to respond to her verbal jab. "I swear that I'll kill you the next time I see you."

As she turned to flap her wings and leave the area, however, she was stopped by a heavy, unseen weight that suddenly seemed to settle on her shoulders. Nervously turning her head slowly to the side as much as she was able to, she was _just _able to see Naruto squatting down on the ground behind her. He was also making some odd symbol with his hands that made both of his index and middle fingers pressed together and pointed forward.

"Tsk tsk, Datenshi-chan," the blond began in a chastising tone of voice despite the rather sadistic glee that seemed to sparkle in his eyes. "It looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson for needlessly threatening your friends like that. **Konohagakure Hiden Secret Taijutsu Ogi: **_**Sennin Goroshi!**_" (Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death) Naruto exclaimed as his fingers began to steam before promptly jettisoning them into Raynare's rear end.

The briefest moment of silence reigned over the clearing for a few moments until….

"**KYAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" The busy woman's pained cry rang as she was propelled far enough away that her form turned into little more than a black speck in the distance.

"Ah, I will never get tired of being of the fact that I get to do that to other people now," Naruto said somewhat wistfully before shaking his head and turning his head to the right to face the red-headed Devil still hovering in the air. "Hello Rias," he greeted with a smile towards her.

The crimson-haired girl, now having been dubbed Rias, suppressed the small quantity of genuine elation and gratitude she felt at such a simple greeting. Even though she had only encountered him a handful of times, most of which were thanks to her hunting down Akeno who was in his company when she was given free time, he was the _only_ student in the academy to simply greet her by her given name – not Gremory-sama, Buchou, Onee-sama, or any of her other titles at the school; he simply called her Rias. It may be considered by most to be a rather silly thing to get such enjoyment out of, but it made it no less true that she certainly did.

"Uzumaki-san," she greeted in a friendly tone as elegantly floated to the ground directly in front of him.

"Must we do this every time we talk?" Naruto asked as he playfully rolled his eyes at the red head. "Just Naruto is fine, y'know?"

At this, Rias smiled softly and gave a small nod of her head in acceptance.

"Akeno never told me that you were aware of the supernatural," Rias began as she tried to organize the hundreds of questions that were currently coming to the forefront of her mind.

"That would probably be because she never knew."

"Really? I-I just figured because she spent so much time with you that…" Rias trailed off as the anger that had been slowly growing towards her Queen for seemingly hiding things from her disappeared immediately. Akeno was, after all, one of the _very_ few students in the academy that Naruto _didn't_ actively try to avoid and by far and away the one he spent the most time with. There were even wide-spread rumors within the school of the two of them dating. As such, Rias had assumed that the woman must have known about his abilities to some degree.

"Well, I _am_ told that most people enjoy my company," the blond answered with a smile before it quickly morphed into a bit of a pout. "Wait, are you suggesting that she would only enjoy my presence if she knew I was knowledgeable about the supernatural? That kind of hurts, y'know?"

"Ah…I'm sorry," Rias apologized with a large drop of sweat falling down the side of her head as Naruto seemed to slump and large, animated trails of tears seemed to pour from the blond's exposed eye. "I…I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that Akeno usually doesn't interact much with normal people, so I just assumed she knew."

"So now I'm a _freak_?" Naruto asked as he fell to his hands and knees. "Your words…" he began as a large stone with the words 'not normal' engraved into it fell from out of nowhere and landed on his back "…they're so heavy."

"I meant…different," Rias corrected as another large drop of sweat joined the first at the blond's over-the-top reaction. "The good kind of different, that is," she tacked on.

"Oh, good!" The blond stated chipper as the stone immediately vanished and he picked himself back up. "I wouldn't want one of the most beautiful girl's in the academy to think I was a freak."

The red-headed Devil's cheeks were immediately dusted a light shade of pink at the flirtatious comment despite the fact that they had only spoken a handful of times. Even she, though somewhat reluctant to admit it, would admit to thinking that he was quite attractive. However, at least for the time being, she kept her focus upon more important matters.

"So Naruto," she began as she instinctively reached out and tucked a stray strand of her red hair behind her ear, "what exactly _are_ you anyway? As far as I can sense, you feel like any other human. After what I just saw though, that doesn't exactly seem possible."

'_Damned beautiful red hair,' _Naruto grumbled internally as his eyes were glued momentarily to the strand of it she tucked behind her ear. _'One of my only remaining weaknesses, and she's exploiting it without even really realizing it.' _

"Ara…" he began after a pause to shake his thoughts away from the girl's hair, "maybe I'm just a really amazing human?"

"…You aren't going to tell me, are you?" The girl huffed in response, clearly not believing his offered suggestion.

Naruto responded by giving a rather cheeky-looking smile.

"…I _could_ tell you, but that doesn't seem like it would be all that much fun," he began after Rias gave him a rather frustrated stare in response to his smile. "Akeno-chan tells me you're a fan of puzzles, so you can just think of this one as another one for you to figure out. For now though, you may want to hurry up while you can save your Sacred Gear user over there."

At this, Rias' eyes widened noticeably before she quickly turned and jogged over to the bloodied form of Issei while reaching into the pocket of her uniform. Having already checked what pieces reacted near him, she withdrew a single mutated Pawn piece and set it on his chest. She then took only a moment to glance back to where Naruto had been standing only to see that he had seemingly vanished. Blinking a few times in surprise, she rose and began the ritual to resurrect the perverted teen in front of her with her mutated chess piece.

'_Naruto Uzumaki…' _she thought while she thoughtlessly chanted the right words to resurrect her newest servant, _'…you're certainly an interesting one. Now that I know you're capable of fighting, even if I don't know what you are, I'm going to have to snag you before Sona gets a chance to sink her claws into you.' _

* * *

**(The Next Morning, Near Kuoh Academy)**

Naruto currently found himself walking down the street that led into the Kuoh Academy entrance. His black pants and sneakers from yesterday remained the same, but upper-body apparel had changed slightly.

Gone was the black hooded sweatshirt that he wore and in its place was an unbuttoned black blazer, an unbuttoned white shirt with thin black lines running down it, and an untied black ribbon wrapped around the collars of each. Beneath that, keeping his chest from being bared, was a shirt identical to the one he had worn the other day – meaning that his toned core and chest were outlined as if the shirt wasn't there.

It was fortunate, at least in Naruto's opinion, that the regulations regarding the Kuoh Academy uniform only required that the students wear the each of the individual pieces and that no piece of the uniform was intentionally deformed in any fashion. As he was technically wearing the entire uniform and he hadn't altered any piece of it, they were unable to force him to wear it 'as it should be worn,' according to the various instructors who chastised him over it.

As he walked into the final distance to the academy entrance, the blond paused only for half a step as his sole exposed eye caught sight of a girl waiting patiently just on the outside of it. Thanks to her long black hair tied up into a ponytail, her long, shapely legs that were exposed thanks to the mini-skirt of the school uniform, and her sinfully large bosom, he recognized who it was almost immediately.

"Akeno-chan!" He greeted warmly after he had gotten a bit closer.

The woman turned her gaze towards him, exposing the orange ribbon holding up her hair that he had gifted her for her birthday earlier in the year, and gave him a warm smile and a wave.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she greeted in a soft voice after he had gotten a bit closer before the two fell into silence.

"…I'm guessing it's safe to assume Rias told you about what she saw?" The blond asked after a few moments, noting that she seemed a bit more subdued than usual.

"It is," she answered somewhat curtly though with a smile still on her face. "I must say that I was rather…surprised."

"Not upset?" Naruto questioned as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"…Only a little," she admitted sincerely as her smile grew a bit wider and more genuine. "After all, even though we've been talking for a few months, I wasn't exactly entirely honest with you about myself either."

"I'm glad then, I certainly wouldn't want you to be upset with me A-ke-no-sa-ma," he drew out teasingly.

At this, the woman's cheeks flushed a noticeable shade of red, causing Naruto to smirk knowingly. Having teasingly called her that after being chastised by her about how he wore his uniform one day, it was quite obvious that she got a bit of a thrill at hearing the suffix added on to her name. That, coupled with the fact that he had noticed her cheeks flush a bit after she smacked him rather hard on the head for doing something stupid or childish, had lead him to the rather obvious conclusion that she was a sadist to at least a moderate degree.

However, unlike most likely would have been, he wasn't bothered by that fact in the least. Hell, he was convinced that Sakura, his very first crush, had been at least a mild one herself with how often she seemed to go out of her way to hit people – himself in particular.

"Ara ara," Akeno nearly cooed as she moved close enough to Naruto's side that their arms were touching before nudging him slightly. "It's not very kind of you to tease a lady so early in the morning, Naruto-kun."

"I'm fairly certain most ladies would consider it perfectly acceptable so long as the one teasing them finished what they started," he stated as he turned his gaze towards her and winked - at least as best as he could seeing as his other eye was still covered with an eye-patch.

"…Ufufu, speaking from first-hand experience?" The Devil asked as her cheeks brightened a little more.

"I might be," he shot back with a cheeky smile before he raised his left hand and brought it forward enough that they could both easily see it as he wiggled his ring finger. "I _am_ wearing a ring, after all."

"Ara Ara," she began as her cheeks flushed yet even brighter, "yet you continue flirting with me. If I didn't know better, I would think you're hinting that you want to have an affair with me."

"Oh~?" He drew out with a raised eyebrow as he gave a sly grin towards the flushed woman in front of him. "Pray tell, what is it that makes you think I may not be hinting that exact thing, A-ke-no-sa-ma?"

In response, the Devil woman flushed a bit more intensely as her breath began to noticeably get a bit heavier. As he had a rather strong sense of smell, Naruto was also able to catch the mild scent of arousal that was now coming from her nether regions. She also opened her mouth to seemingly speak once or twice, but quickly shut it as words seemed to fail to come to her.

'_Hehe, no one wins a teasing match against Naruto Uzumaki,' _he thought at seeing the woman's failure to counter his words. However, he _did _raise his brow in surprise as he felt his right hand grabbed and interlaced with Akeno's own. Though they had made small talk frequently and teased one another with increasing quantities of sexual innuendo when no one was within hearing range over the past few months, something like holding hands was certainly new and a bit uncharacteristic of the woman he had come to know.

"Akeno?"

"Hm?" She hummed as she turned her face towards his own and met him with an innocent stare, despite the fact that her face was still moderately flushed, as she quirked one of her eyebrows. Even as she did this, she walked forward into the academy grounds while pulling him along for a few steps until he willingly caught up.

'…_Well, __**this**__ certainly isn't one of the possible reactions I was expecting,' _Naruto thought as chuckled silently before he glanced towards the sides of the path they were walking on. Many students were still standing in groups talking amongst one another as they still had a while until the warning bell rang. This meant that many of them immediately caught sight of 'Kuoh's Knight' and one of the two 'Great Ladies' of the academy walking hand-in-hand as they entered the school grounds. As there had already been multiple rumors about the two of them dating, actually arriving at the grounds together hand-in-hand, with Akeno blushing no less, pretty much guaranteed that the rumor would be 'confirmed' by the end of first period.

"Oh my God…" several students muttered as their jaws and whatever they were holding at the time dropped to the ground.

"Damn you Naruto!" Several men, and a fair share of women called out as they fell to their knees as a black aura of despair descended upon them at the sight of their beloved Akeno holding hands with him and _blushing_ of all things – something none of them could honestly say to have seen before.

"Noooo~! Naruto-sama's been taken!" The majority of women in the area and at least one man shouted as they too fell to their knees thanks to the aura of despair that overtook them.

"Hey, let go of my hand for just a sec," Naruto whispered into Akeno's ear. She turned to gaze at him questioningly for a moment, but released the rather fierce grip she had on his hand nonetheless. Moments later, the smile she had on her face grew larger yet again as she felt his arm slip around her upper-back and over her right shoulder. Seemingly getting the idea, she immediately leaned her head slightly to the left to rest against him as they continued to walk forward at a slightly slower pace.

The gesture increased the level of despair in the immediate area exponentially. Several students actually had a dark aura of depression surrounding them and anyone in the immediate area around them.

"So…" Naruto began after a few moments as they continued walking slowly along the path, "…unless I've completely misjudged her, I'm guessing that Rias wanted you to tell me something this morning?"

"Hai, she did," the busty beauty confirmed with a nod of her head after a momentary pause. "Buchou wants to speak with you in the old school building after you've finished class today."

"Hm, is that so?" The blond questioned as he brought up his free hand and stroked his chin in thought. "You gonna be there?" He continued as he turned his gaze towards the woman pressing into his right side as they continued walking.

"Most likely, but you never know for sure," Akeno responded as she turned her head slightly towards him to meet his gaze with an innocent smile. "Why? Do you want to find me there so you can release your beastly urges on my body?"

Naruto immediately froze for half a step before coughing and continuing to move forward. However, even if it was relatively slight, the freeze did not go on noticed.

"Ufufu, you are such a sinful man," the busty beauty continued as a small blush rose on her cheeks again at the sex-filled thoughts rolling quickly through her virgin mind. She was also elated at seeming to _finally_ have an impact on him after months of trying to get under his skin in various ways.

'_Alright, it's official,' _the blond thought in his head as she spoke. _'This girl is so much like Miya that it's fucking ridiculous. 'Beastly urges,' seriously?! What in the Hell are the odds of two people actually saying that?' _

"Maybe I do, but I suppose you'll just have to be there if you really want to find out," Naruto whispered in a slightly husky tone after only a moment of actual silence between the two of them. His grin widened when her breath seemed to hitch a bit, but the warning bell to signal that class began in a few minutes stopped him from saying anything further.

"Ah, it seems you're saved by the bell…for now at least," Naruto stated as he slowly pulled Akeno away from his side to face him directly. She was about six inches shorter than he was, so the top of her head only came up to his lower lip. However, that height difference became a non-issue as he tilted her chin up and began to lean down.

As he got closer, Naruto's visible eye locked onto one of Akeno's own and was able to watch the quick series of emotions that seemed to flash through them. The first, naturally, was genuine surprise – certainly understandable since they hadn't as much as held hands before today. The second was a small amount of fear, which confused him a bit and nearly caused him to falter and stop. However, quickly after that, her eyes seemed to shine with acceptance and happiness before she closed them in preparation for the romantic gesture. The fact that her face also got a few inches closer to his despite stopping for a moment also told him that she had likely risen up on her toes.

'_Well I __**was**__ just going to tease her and kiss her on the cheek at the last second,' _the blond thought quickly as he held himself from moving any further for the briefest of moments. _'Eh, screw it.' _

Moving the last few inches, Naruto smoothly tilted his head slightly to the side and planted his lips on Akeno's own. As he made contact, he had to resist the urge to smile at the fact that the black-haired beauty seemed to shudder slightly as she released a somewhat shaky breath through her nose.

His exposed eye widened only slightly when a pair of slender arms seemed to snake their way around his neck and kept him in place rather firmly. In response, he smiled a bit with his lips still planted firmly against the Devil's own and placed his hands on her hips.

After the lip-lock continued for several more seconds, Naruto slowly pulled his head away. Akeno, meanwhile, seemed to remain frozen for a few moments with her eyes closed and a blush on her face. After a few more moments passed, however, her eyes slowly fluttered open as she lowered herself back onto the arches of her feet rather than just her toes.

Grinning at the rather cute expression Akeno was still wearing, he slowly pulled his hands away from her hips and slid out of the arms that had still been wrapped around his neck.

"I'll see you after class," the blond stated happily with a wide grin on his lips before turning and walking away. He glanced back only after he had taken a few steps and chuckled softly at seeing the Devil stare after him as she was touching her lips with one of her hands.

'_Well, unless I'm a terrible judge about these sorts of things even after all this time, I do believe that I just got a rather beautiful Devil's first kiss,' _he thought as he turned back around and continued walking to his classroom._ '…Suck it, Ero-Sennin.' _

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**No, Naruto is not actually planning on actually having an actual affair. Keep calm and your questions about it will eventually be answered. **

**I imagine many of you are of the opinion that Akeno seems **_**incredibly **_**OOC right now. However, keep in mind that there are a few months of undetailed interaction between the two of them for her to have lowered her guard to him at least a bit as she eventually does to Issei.**

**I'd also like to note that this is ****not** **something that I am planning update frequently right now. I've had this chapter and story idea in my head for quite some time and merely wanted to get it out there.**

**Edit 1/29/15: Made some minor edits to a few sentences and fixed any grammar/spelling mistakes that were found. **


	2. Questions Answered?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. This is strictly a piece of fanfiction being made without profit. **

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Though I had tagged this story to have a Sekirei peerage, I feel it's important for me to note now that not **_**every **_**member of Naruto's peerage will be a Sekirei character. Though it's accurate to describe it as strictly a Sekirei peerage for the moment, it will eventually have a few DxD characters thrown in as well. As such, I have adjusted the summary accordingly to show that. Apologies for any confusion on that matter. **

**There also may be minor rule breaking this chapter regarding the Evil Piece system, though I'm not certain. I'm still not entirely caught up with the graphic novels to know if they explained it in any more detail. **

* * *

**The Underworld's Masked Hero**

**Chapter 2: Questions Answered?**

* * *

**(Hours later; Naruto's Classroom)**

_Riiiiiiing_

"Okay, it looks like that's all for today everyone. Please remember to read the entirety of chapter four tonight so we can discuss it in-depth a bit more before I assign you homework tomorrow."

'_I already had to go through __**your**__ kind once before. Never again will I read you willingly, do you hear me?! Never again!' _Naruto screamed vehemently within his mind as he stared down at his current textbook.

A Trigonometry textbook, to be precise.

'…_Then again, at least you aren't Calculus just yet,' _he tacked on as he tried to find a silver lining in his current plight. _'I swear to Kami, I mastered lightning manipulation in its entirety faster than I learned anything from that damned class.' _

Shaking his head to free himself of such thoughts, Naruto merely sighed softly as he tucked his textbook and writing supplies under his arm. As he stood up, a rather loud squeal drew his attention to the entrance of the classroom.

"It's Kiba-kuuun~!" A particularly vocal fan-girl announced, subsequently drawing almost all of the other teenage women to the doorway immediately.

"Kyaaa~! He's so handsome~!"

"He's so dreamy~!"

"Maybe…maybe he's here to finally ask Naruto-sama out on a date?" Another asked with a gasp, as if theory surprised even herself. The mere suggestion drew out a few giggles and nosebleeds from several people in the room who were, evidently, very much agreeable to that particular event and what might happen afterwards occurring.

Naruto, however, just shivered a bit where he stood upon hearing those words. The mere suggestion of it brought back a flashback in his mind to the beating he received when he had accidentally 'stolen' Sasuke's first kiss in the Shinobi Academy classroom. Not only that, but he simply wasn't attracted to men in a sexual sense.

…Though that fact never seemed to stop a certain busty, red-headed super pervert from trying to convince him otherwise from time to time.

Several blocks away from Kuoh Academy within a modest two-story home, said red-head sneezed viciously before sniffling and turning back to her computer screen and giggling a bit ominously.

"Don't be ridiculous, everyone saw him this morning with Himejima-senpai. They're _clearly_ seeing each other!" Another girl protested.

Shaking his head again at the usual antics of the girls in his class, the spiky-haired blond merely strode through the group of women as he tried to ignore the dreamy-sounding sighs when one of them saw he was particularly close to them. He only came to a stop when he reached the doorway where a fellow blond was attempting to kindly talk his way past two women that were currently standing in a way that prevented him from going any further into the classroom.

Upon noticing Naruto's presence in the doorway, the teen's eyes seemed to show a fair amount of relief as he redirected his attention back to the two women standing in front of him again.

"My apologies ladies, but I need to discuss something with Uzumaki-san. Please excuse me."

"Yo, Kiba. What can I do for you?" The former shinobi asked as his brow quirked up slightly, blatantly ignoring the mob of fan girls that were currently eyeing the conversation and…taking notes?

A quick double-take at the motion he had caught out of the corner of his eye confirmed that particular suspicion as the writers of said notes paused in their actions and looked towards the two men expectantly.

'_What in the Hell? Are…are these female versions of Ero-Sennin or something?' _Naruto questioned in his head. _'No, dear Kami no. The world does __**not**__ need __**another**__ one of those. One at a time is enough!' _

Though it went unheard by the blond, down the hall in another second-year classroom, one of his fellow second-year student wearing a special pair of glasses sneezed viciously as she packed her things away. Meanwhile, a few blocks away, the red-head from before sneezed viciously again as well.

"Ah, I am here to escort you to the Occult Research Club, Uzumaki-san. Buchou and Akeno-senpai said that you would understand?"

"Oh yeah!" The spikey-haired blond stated with a snap of his fingers as his face lit up in realization. "Heh, good thing they sent you as a reminder. I probably would've forgotten otherwise," he confessed as he reached a hand up and scratched his whiskered cheek.

"Yes, Akeno-senpai mentioned that you probably would," the teen responded with a kind smile.

"She did, eh?" The blond shot back with a small smile of his own. "Well, it's nice to know she's looking out for me so much, I suppose."

His words, though directed towards the fellow blond in front of him, caused a loud murmur of whispers from the students behind him.

"See?! I told you they were seeing each other!"

As other similar whispers began getting louder and louder as the group began to argue amongst themselves without paying heed to the fact that Naruto could hear every word of the conversation, he silently signaled Kiba to begin moving – something he did without any hesitation.

The two of them, despite getting squeals and shouts from various groups of men and women as they moved along, actually remained entirely silent as they walked together – only stopping for a moment so that Naruto could put his things away in his locker – until they reached the stairwell. Even then, they likely would've continued on in silence if not for one particular person who chose to interrupt them as they walked down.

"O-Oi, Uzumaki-san?"

Pausing mid-stride, the two blonds turned to see none other than Hyoudou Issei standing there with his two friends – Matsuda and Motohama – standing slightly behind him. The latter two seemed to be glaring at them, but as they had both experienced _much_ more intimidating looks in the past, it was quite easily shrugged off.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed out inquisitively as he quirked up an eyebrow.

"A-ano…do you…that is…uhh," the brown-haired teen stuttered, looking as if he was at a loss for words for several moments. "…I don't suppose you remember anything about a girl named Yuuma, do you?"

'_Ah, so that's what this is about,' _Naruto thought to himself as he inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Despite having a reputation as one of the school's biggest perverts, which was worrisome enough considering some of the works he had published over the years, he had thought Issei was trying to confess to him for a moment there because of how he was struggling to speak.

Glancing subtly over to Kiba – who only gave a slight shrug of his shoulders to show he didn't know what to do – the blond merely hummed aloud again as he brought up a finger and tapped his chin.

"Yuuma…Yuuma," he began slowly, rolling the name off of his tongue to show that he was trying to remember anything regarding the name. "Around yay high, nice and long black hair, good figure?" Naruto questioned with a wave of his hand at his chest to signal the height he was meaning.

"Y-yes! Yes, that's her!" Issei stated with a bit of elation and relief in his tone – something that caused Naruto to grin mischievously.

"Nope, never heard of her," he answered quickly before turning around and continuing to walk down the stairs with Kiba following quickly after him. Though he didn't see it, Issei froze for a moment before quickly moving over to the wall and started smacking his forehead lightly off of it – starting to believe that he might be going crazy after all. It wouldn't be until several minutes later, when he actually thought about the blond's words, that he would figure out the obvious deception.

"That wasn't very kind of you, Uzumaki-san," Kiba chastised softly as he moved to take the lead for the duo once again. However, the way his voice sounded a bit off-pitch made it obvious that he found what had happened rather humorous for one reason or another.

"Ah, alas My Liege, t'was a necessary evil," the blond shot back with a grin still plastered on his face. The way he spoke was obviously poking fun at the nicknames they had received from other students as 'The Knight' and 'The Prince' of Kuoh.

This time, Kiba didn't bother to hide his amusement as he actually let out a soft chuckle.

The rest of the trip then progressed in silence until the two men came to the front of what Naruto recognized as the old schoolhouse building for Kuoh. The structure of the building was actually quite sound and had only been replaced by the new one due to a needed increase in size, so using the place as a clubhouse was actually a pretty splendid idea, at least in his opinion.

Kiba led him silently inside of the building, up a flight of stairs, and down a few hallways until they came to a room that had been fitted with a slightly expanded door. Opening it, the blond Devil led Naruto into the room – one that varied drastically from the atmosphere of the rest of the school.

The room seemed to be unnaturally darkened, but that was somewhat countered by several candles that had been placed sporadically throughout the room. The walls were lined with wallpaper with several various paintings placed periodically along it. There were also several pieces of pricy-looking furniture in the room – mainly two couches, a nice table, a large desk, a few cabinets lining the walls, and what was likely a bathtub hidden behind the shower curtain that hung freely in between fancy black curtains that lined the walls.

After taking all of this in, he lowered his gaze to fall upon the individuals that were within the room.

Rias stood directly in front of him leaning against one of the cabinets of the room while smiling softly in his direction. In front of her and sitting on the couch that was on her right side, was Akeno who was also sending him a warm smile. Across from her, clad in the traditional Kuoh uniform, was a short, petite, white-haired girl with hazel eyes who was currently chewing on a piece of strawberry poky while she looked at him.

Said girl was, of course, none other than Toujou Koneko – the supposed mascot of the academy.

Kiba, who had been standing by his side for a moment, silently walked over and sat next to her after Rias gave him a nod.

"Welcome, Naruto, to the Occult Research Club," the red-headed Devil greeted kindly.

"Thanks Rias," he returned in an equally kind manner – his form of casual for address for her unknowingly thrilling the girl as it always did. "Mind if I take a seat," he questioned as gestured towards the empty spot next to Akeno.

"Oh, no, not at all," the girl replied with a wave of her arm towards the location.

Moving forward and plopping himself down on the couch and releasing a bit of a soft groan as he sunk into the high-quality leather, he let his eyes flicker to everyone in the room in quick succession before he locked his gaze with Rias' own once again.

"So, you gathered nearly all of your peerage to greet little ol' me?" Naruto questioned, causing several of their eyes to widen in shock – though none more than Rias' own. "What's the occasion?"

It took the red-head several moments to compose herself after that, but with a quick shake of her head, she did just that.

"There's no special occasion," she admitted after another moment, not even bothering to question how he seemingly knew more about her peerage than she would've liked for the moment, "but I wanted them here when I made you an offer…"

"…Ah," Naruto responded with a slow nod of his head. "And it would probably be safe to assume that this offer has something to do with me becoming one of your Evil Pieces, yes?"

Though she didn't actually respond at first, the way she cleared her throat and glanced around to her other peerage members made the answer to his question rather obvious.

"It does," Rias confirmed with a curt nod of her head. "I figured we could both benefi—" she began before she stopped herself with the blond held up his hand palm-out towards her in the universal sign to stop.

"You don't have to sell me on the benefits of an Evil Piece, I am well-informed as to what they can do," he began before letting out a soft chuckle and running his right hand over the ring on his left ring finger. "It's around four in the afternoon right now, yes?"

"That sounds about right, yes," Kiba confirmed from across the table.

"Ah, good," he began with another chuckle as he continued rubbing over his ring. "She shouldn't be too drunk yet then."

Before anyone else in the room could really process what that statement meant, a red, glowing Magic Circle suddenly appeared in the center of the room. The members of Rias' peerage immediately jumped up from their seats and moved in front of their King to defend her from a potential threat, but the red-head only reacted by widening her eyes as her gaze took in the design of the circle on the floor.

It was the same one she had been intimately familiar with almost her entire life, after all.

With a burst of light, the circle suddenly vanished and left only a woman in its place. Said woman had curves that, though thought impossible by students in the academy, nearly put Rias' and Akeno's to shame – curves that were also easily visible thanks to her the short, purple Chinese dress she was currently wearing. The dress in question was form-fitting over her hips and upper-body – save for her sleeves which were slit open – but it also had a large section cut away in the center to reveal a _lot_ of skin from her collarbone all the way to _just_ above her pelvis. Several straps across the opening were the only things ensuring that she wasn't indecently exposed.

Other than her dress, the woman only three accessories to finish off her appearance – a simple anklet on her right leg, a light-purple ribbon holding back some of her long, black hair, and and a golden ring on her left ring finger. Her lack of shoes made it obvious that, wherever it was she had been before, she had evidently been quite relaxed.

The incredibly busty woman merely blinked a few times, seemingly to take in the appearance of the group she was facing, before her gaze landed on the blond whom was just now rising from the couch and walking towards her.

Without any hesitation, Naruto walked straight up to her, smiled, and gave her a tender kiss on the lips that lasted for a few heartbeats. However, as he did so, his brow rose up a bit in surprise at the distinct lack of alcohol that he tasted.

"No sake today?" He questioned softly as he pulled away.

"The day isn't over yet," she shot back with a wide smile before she leaned to the side and peeked over at the others who were staring at them with wide eyes and – at least in Akeno's case – what appeared to be a touch of envy.

"Too right you are, love," Naruto responded softly before turning around and draping his arm casually over her shoulders to pull her a bit closer to him. "Everyone," he continued in a louder tone for the others to hear, "I'd like you to meet Kazehana – one of my wives and the Queen of my peerage."

"…"

"…"

"…Ara ara," Akeno spoke up after the silence had dragged on almost uncomfortably long length of time. "_One_ of your wives, Naruto-kun? I suppose I was right about your _beastly urges_ earlier."

Suddenly, the room was filled with Kazehana's voice as she started giggling before it turned into laughter so intense that it brought tears to her eyes and she had to grip onto the blond's arm to keep herself from falling over.

"Ah…hahaha," the busty woman continued giggling as she was attempting to bring herself back under control. "Oh…oh, you _have_ to introduce her to Miya."

A noticeable shiver promptly passed through Naruto's body at the mere thought. He loved Miya dearly, and he would admit that Akeno was quite amazing herself, but the two of them…_together_…

'_That would either be one of the greatest things to ever happen to me or one of the most terrifying,' _he thought to himself.

"I…uh, I think we can put that off until another time, dear," Naruto stated as he swallowed thickly. "B-besides, I'm sure that Rias has a million questions for us right about now, right Rias?"

Sadly, as said red-headed Devil was still seemingly processing everything she had seen, she was a bit slow in speaking up, so his way of escaping the situation was currently failing him.

"Aw, you're no fun," Kazehana pouted before it promptly turned up into a mischievous-looking grin. "But now that I think about it, Miya's out shopping anyway," she continued with what was quite obviously a fake sigh. "I suppose we'll just have to go with the back-up option."

Naruto's brow furrowed for a moment, thinking about what she could mean by that, before his eyes widened dramatically.

"Wait, Kazehana do—" the blond began before he felt a familiar tingle on his ring finger just as the woman in question ran a finger over her own ring.

"…Fuck."

Another Magic Circle, identical in every way to the one that Kazehana had traveled through, suddenly appeared in the room in a bright flash before vanishing a moment later.

This time, the woman who appeared in the room had a far more modest figure – Rias' and Akeno's figures far outshining her own by most men's standards. She stood a few inches shorter than Naruto naturally, but ended up actually looking only a tiny bit shorter than him thanks to the fact that she wore heels.

The woman had long grey hair that was tied back into a ponytail with a single ahoge sticking out from the top and hanging in front of her face. She was clad in a tight, black, kimono-style top that ran down to her thighs with a tick brown belt angled at her hips keeping it securely shut. Atop that, she wore an open grey haori with the image of a black crow embroidered over each shoulder. She didn't seem to actually wear any pants – much like Kazehana in that regard, apparently – but she did wear a pair of high-heeled, thigh-high, form-fitting boots that could nearly pass as lower-body attire in a way. A golden ring, identical to Kazehana and Naruto's own, was also on her left ring finger.

Then, of course, there was also the fact that she had a nodachi that was on the shorter side strapped to her waist – the hilt wrapped in black bandages with a sheath to match.

The grey-haired woman merely let her gaze flick across everyone present before her eyes flicked over to Naruto. It was then, and _only_ then, when she removed her hand from the hilt of her blade. Instead of actually speaking, she merely turned towards Kazehana and quirked up an eyebrow the slightest of margins.

It was a look that just seemed to scream 'why in the Hell did you call me?'

Letting out a sigh and walking towards her before his Queen could actually speak, Naruto quickly reached the sword-wielding woman and planted a kiss on her lips much like he had with Kazehana. As he pulled away this time though, his lips didn't escape hers without getting bit down upon slightly – something he was quite used to by now and he subsequently made no fuss over.

"Sorry love," he began after he pulled away. "I tried to stop her from calling you since it wasn't necessary, but you know how she can be sometimes," he continued with a jerk of his head towards his Queen. "I'll give you a spar later to make up for it."

The woman's face promptly stretched into what most would classify as a rather maniacal-looking grin.

"And just like that, my day is made," she spoke in a surprisingly tender voice for the grin she was wearing. The grin slipped a moment later, however, as she turned her gaze back over to her sister-wife.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Karasuba!" Kazehana huffed slightly – finally giving said woman a name to those who didn't already know it – before pointing towards Akeno who was observing the scene with a smile. "You _told_ me to call you if I ever saw her."

Slowly, Karasuba turned her gaze towards Akeno who met it evenly and sent a warm smile towards her.

Akeno then blinked…and promptly had to stop herself from stumbling backwards as the grey-haired woman was now suddenly in front of her and looking at her with a rather intense stare.

Koneko, meanwhile, actually _did_ stumble while Rias flinched back in surprise. Kiba was the only other one of the red-head's peerage to keep relatively calm – his hand traveling down to his waist as if he were about to draw a sword that wasn't actually there.

"So, _you're_ the one my Ashikabi has talked about so often lately…" Karasuba began, her menacing grin returning full force as she locked eyes with Rias' Queen.

"A-Ashi-what now?" Rias questioned from the side, finally finding her voice as a beat of sweat dripped down her brow due to the fact that she hadn't even seen a _hint_ of the woman move before.

"Ashikabi," Naruto repeated as he walked closer to the group with Kazehana trailing right behind him. "It's…a long story – too long to really explain fully. An Ashikabi is someone that a Sekirei – the race that these two are – bind themselves to for life. It's a bit like the Evil Piece system, in a sense."

"Oh, I see…" the red-headed Devil stated slowly while her mind raced through her memories as she could have _sworn _she had heard those two words before at some point. However, she quickly stopped that train of thought as she vocalized a more pressing matter that came to her mind.

"The Magic Circle you used…" she began, taking a nervous glance to the side where Akeno was still being stared at intensely by Karasuba.

"Ah, spotted that did you?" the blond inquired with a chuckle before holding out his right hand palm-forward. Suddenly, his palm began to glow red as the seal for the Gremory Clan began to glow there. "Your brother is the one who gave it to me, in case you're wondering."

Rias' eyes grew wide again at this, but she merely nodded dumbly and went along with it. It wasn't _too_ uncommon for a clan to give out their seal to someone not immediately attached to them in some manner, but it was only done for those who had earned their absolute trust. If it was given to someone who would betray them, then it could be turned against them, after all.

Sirzechs, Rias' brother, wasn't _technically_ part of the Gremory Clan any longer since he had assumed his position as Lucifer. However, it was merely a technicality, really. While he couldn't show them any blatant favoritism in his decisions, the man would never abandon his family.

Especially considering his slightly creepy fascination with his adorable little sister.

"I see," Rias uttered as she brought her hand up to her chin and rubbed it in thought. "So…you're a Devil then – and a King at that."

"Not quite," he answered with a smirk. "I _am_ a King, but I'm not a Devil."

"But that…that's impossible!" The red-head exclaimed. "Only Devils can be Kings!"

"Not true, actually. Pretty much anything that _isn't_ a Fallen Angel or an Angel can become a King, and those two safeguards were only put into the system because of the fear of war. Whoever it is just has to be powerful enough for the piece to respond to them, as I'm sure you know quite well."

"That…but…you…argh!" Rias exclaimed, turning away in a huff for a moment before quickly turning back. "Well what are you then? If you aren't a demon, then are you a Youkai or something? …And how do you even know all of this!"

The blond man seemed to think about it for a second before giving a 'so-so' gesture with his hand.

"Not really, but the idea of a Youkai is close enough, I suppose," he confessed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"…You aren't going to elaborate on that, are you?" The Gremory heiress asked with a bead of sweat gathering at her head from the unhelpful answer.

"Nope," the blond shot back with a grin. "I'm not going to tell you how I know everything either. If you want to know more, you'll have to earn it."

"E-earn it?" The red-head asked with a mild blush coming to her cheeks – her mind going straight to the gutter.

"Awww, she's blushing~!" Kazehana exclaimed as she suddenly appeared directly in front of Rias and grabbed her cheeks. "Oh, as a friendly tip, he _really _likes it when you do this with your tongue," she began before proceeding to demonstrate a very…_suggestive_ gesture.

Shaking his head and turning away from his Queen and the ever-reddening face of Rias, he turned his attention back to Karasuba and Akeno who were now in the middle of a stare-down despite the smiles on their faces – Akeno seemingly having enough of being stared at without returning the gesture in kind.

"Wipe that fake smile off your face," Karasuba stated with her grin growing even larger as she moved a bit closer to the teen – their foreheads nearly touching at this point. "Show me the real one. I _know _you're hiding it."

Akeno's head tilted slightly to the side, but suddenly the smile she had been giving changed – albeit only slightly. Her lips curved upwards just a bit more and instead of the warmth that usually accompanied her smiles, a slight aura of dread was in its place. Her eyes also gained a gleam to them that Naruto was quite with.

"Ara ara…to make me show such a thing in front of Naruto-kun," the teen continued in a tone that was now _far_ too sweet to be completely genuine.

Suddenly, much like Kazehana had before, Karasuba tilted her head back and began laughing. After a few moments, she calmed down, snapped her gaze back to Akeno's eyes, and let her grin widen once more.

"Oh, I like you already," the grey-haired woman stated as her own eyes suddenly gleamed dangerously, "but you better have the bite the backup that bark of yours, little girl. If you don't, well…" she trailed off as her hand ghosted over the hilt of her sword. "Then I suppose your _Naruto-kun_ will just have to find a new plaything…"

'_Okay, this might be going just a bit too far,' _Naruto thought as he watched the air around the two of them start to ominously spark after Karasuba finished her last statement.

"…Or he may find himself having to replace a wife who bit off more than she could chew," Akeno threatened as the air around her began to spark a bit more intensely.

'_Yup, __**definitely**__ going too far now,' _Naruto thought as he quickly moved in and grabbed Karasuba by the shoulders from behind just as she started unleashing some of her killing intent. Even though it was only a small portion of what she could actually release, Koneko, Kiba, and even Rias quickly found themselves struggling to breathe as they all turned to see what was going on. Kazehana and – surprisingly – Akeno still seemed to be perfectly okay.

"Calm down," the blond whispered as he slipped his head into the crook of his wife's neck – his lips ghosting over the flesh that was there before he bit down on it relatively gently.

Karasuba, in response, made a noise that sounded like something between sucking in a sharp breath and a moan as she promptly reached a hand up and grabbed a fistful of his hair – something else that he was quite used to by now.

'_Okay, well she's definitely all sorts of worked up now. Thanks again for that, Kazehana,' _the blond spoke internally as Karasuba's hips started bucking backwards and grinding against him even as he continued biting down on her skin. This was nothing new, in all honesty. She _always_ got aroused when she thought she was going to get a good fight or – in this case, it seemed – at least found a promising opponent. What he was doing at that moment was one of the few ways to actually get her to calm down…though it almost always came at a cost to him later that day.

The others – especially Akeno – watched them closely as all of this happened. Rias had a mild blush on her face, though a fair bit of that was admittedly from the teasing Kazehana had been done a few moments beforehand. Her Queen, however, looked as if her breath was growing a bit labored as a flush spread fully across her upper-cheeks while she watched the scene play out.

"_More_,_" _Karasuba growled out with a soft, throaty moan as she pulled harder on the fistful of his hair that she had in her hand and tried to grind her hips back a bit harder against him.

"Not here and not now," he responded after releasing the hold his teeth had on her flesh – revealing what would almost certainly end up being a hickey mark quite soon – and kissing over the same area softly. "Later, at home, after our spar."

Slowly, and with obvious reluctance judging by the face she made when the blond chanced a glance up at her, Karasuba's hips stopped moving and her grip on his hair slackened until she let go of it in entirety.

"Fine," she bit out after a few more lengthy moments before turning her gaze towards him – barely restrained lust still smoldering deep within her dark irises. "Later then."

"Later," he confirmed with a smile and a nod, "I promise."

Upon hearing those final two words and knowing that her husband would never break his word if at all possible, Karasuba let out another sigh before clearing her throat and finally turning her attention back towards everyone else – only just now consciously realizing that she had an audience. A bit of a smug smirk grew on her face, however, when she noticed how red Akeno's face was.

"Enjoy the show, pervs?" The sword-wielder questioned.

"I give it a four out of ten," Kazehana stated from the side, obviously not even phased by what she had just seen. "Matsu's shows are a lot more entertaining."

Karasuba was going to retort, but stopped and shivered slightly in delight when she felt a familiar pair of lips ghost over her neck again – Naruto still standing directly behind her with his head right over the crook over her neck.

"Don't bother trying to argue with her," he whispered softly. "Go get yourself warmed up for later. I'll be home after I finish up here, okay?"

"…Fine," she conceded before promptly turning around and ensnaring his lips in a searing kiss for a few lengthy moments. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't," he shot back with a smile. "Love you."

Slowly, her lips pulled back into a genuine smile of her own – one that neither looked false nor held any promise of pain. It was a rare look for her – a look that he only saw whenever he said those particular words to her.

"Love you too," she said softly before a red circle lit up underneath her feet and she promptly vanished in a flash of light.

"…Okay," Naruto began as he clapped his hands and turned to everyone else that was still in the room. "Sorry for that, I didn't mean to get off-track."

"I-It…it's alright," Rias finally spoke up despite the fact that her face was still quite flushed. "I think we were all just…surprised."

"Heh, believe me, I was too," he responded with a pointed glance towards Kazehana – who had chosen that opportune moment to apparently be looking at something on the ceiling. "Anyway, was there anything else?"

"…No, no I don't believe so," Rias answered after a few moments and a glance to each member of her peerage.

"I actually have a question, Uzumaki-san," Kiba stated as he stepped forward from behind his King.

"It's just Naruto, Kiba, no need to be so formal," the blond stated with a lazy and dismissive wave of his hand. "What's the question?"

"Which Evil Piece is Karasuba?"

"Oh come on now," Naruto responded with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle. "She's a Knight, obviously, and the second most powerful person in my peerage excluding myself."

"Ah, I should've figured as much," the blond Knight stated with a nod before turning his gaze to Kazehana. "Still…I guess it's just hard to picture your Queen as being stronger than…_that_," he confessed, still trying to get over the scenes of the grey-haired woman he had sworn he saw slashing his body to pieces.

"Hahahaha," Kazehana's voice rung out again as her laughter echoed off of the walls. "Y-you…you think that _I_…oh God no!" she continued, missing the pained wince that all of them gave at the mention of the name. "She would destroy me in a fight!"

At this, everyone in Rias' peerage, including her, had no shame in letting their eyes widen in surprise despite the headache they now had. After all, a Queen in a peerage was typically treated as a pseudo-King whenever the actual King was not around – so it was almost always the second most powerful individual. It was very, _very_ rare for another piece to be stronger than a Queen, but not completely unheard of. Sacred Gear users, in particular, had the potential to become stronger than a Queen depending on what Sacred Gear they actually possessed.

"So then…what…?" Kiba questioned, not actually needing to finish the thought.

"My other Knight – Miya – is my most powerful piece, no question," Naruto stated with a smile. "Hell, she can scare _me_ sometimes when she gets serious in a fight. If it wasn't for the fact that she's garbage at using…magic," he continued, though with an odd emphasis on the word, "then she probably would've been my Queen."

"Ah…I see," Kiba stated with a thoughtful nod. "Thank you."

"Actually, that gives me a thought," Rias stated as she tapped a finger against her chin. "How many Pieces do you have, exactly?"

"Eleven right now," Naruto responded immediately, having already been expecting the question based on where the conversation had been headed. "I've used all of my special pieces for my peerage as well as four of my pawns, just in case you were going to ask that too. I suppose it's only fair that I tell you that much about mine since I know so much about yours."

"Oh my~" Kazehana drew out from his side, though he was unaware as to when exactly she had decided to move there. "If you're going to play the mine and yours game, should I leave you two alone for a while?"

Rias' cheeks seemed to immediately try to have a contest with her hair as to which one of them could be a deeper shade of red.

"Ufufu, I certainly wouldn't mind some time alone with him," Akeno stated from off to the side – her cheeks still slightly flushed from earlier with that gleam from before still evident in her eyes.

"Oh~?" A voice suddenly drew out from right next to Akeno's ear from behind her – one that made said her breath hitch after noticing that Naruto had seemingly vanished from where he had been standing a moment ago. "How very bold of you."

"So fast…" Kiba muttered from the side as he and the others quickly turned to see the blond in question standing directly behind Akeno with his mouth right next to her ear.

"Some time alone does sound quite nice right about now," Naruto breathed out softly – something that caused Akeno's breath to hitch slightly once again even as her face flushed. Catching that particular detail, the blond then grinned mischievously as he placed his hands on her hips and ran them up and down slowly for a moment.

"…But I wouldn't want to unleash my _beastly urges _on your poor body. I suppose we'll have to wait until another time," he finished before kissing her cheek and pulling away from her entirely. He did not, however, miss the fact that she suddenly took in a deep, shaky breath and swallowed thickly – likely in an effort to try to calm body down, if he had to guess.

'_Heh, she's so easy to fluster when actions actually come into play instead of just words,' _the blond thought to himself as his grin widened just a bit more.

"So, until then," he continued aloud while idly ignoring the flash of light that signaled Kazehana's departure through another Magic Circle. "Ja ne!"

With a flash of yellow, no Magic Circle even appearing beforehand, he was gone.

* * *

**End**

**The scene between Karasuba and Naruto is about as sexually explicit as this fic is going to get on this website due to their policies on mature content. There will be actual sex scenes eventually, but they'll only be posted on another website that I'll set up a link to on my profile when the time comes.**

**When this Chapter is released, there should be a poll on my profile for you all to vote on regarding this story regarding whether or not you want Raynare in Naruto's peerage. If you have an opinion one way or the other, then go vote. I don't count votes done via review because it's a pain to keep track of which ones I've counted and which ones I haven't. **

**I feel it's important to note now that neither the Sekirei plan nor MBI's experimenting happened in this fic, just in case any of you are confused on the matter. The story behind their discovery and subsequent development will be explained in due time. **

**Some of you are likely going to be upset that I made someone as powerful as Miya a Knight, but I honestly just couldn't see her as a Queen seeing as she doesn't rely on anything that could be classified as magic. Plus, combining her natural abilities with a Knight piece that came from Naruto's set still makes her plenty powerful. **


End file.
